


2 bottoms in a bed, what will they do?

by Finleythefox



Series: Dream team but you're horny and it's very, very cursed [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, M/M, Soft Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finleythefox/pseuds/Finleythefox
Summary: Read the title folks.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs
Series: Dream team but you're horny and it's very, very cursed [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142468
Comments: 26
Kudos: 87
Collections: MCYT





	2 bottoms in a bed, what will they do?

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff for once because apparently I need to cleanse my dashboard.

Silence.

Karl shuffled as he moved his leg closer to George's. 

George's breath hitched as he felt the weight of the bed shift. 

What were they doing?

Ever since the two couples had decided to split a house together, George and Karl had felt a little excluded from their current relationships. No one had really said anything about an open relationship but you'd assume that it's not allowed.

Tell that to Sapnap and Dream, who spent their nights fucking each other and their days... also fucking each other.

Karl and George, being the shy subs they were, didn't know how to approach the situation. The dark demon of retaliation whispered into Karl and George's mind but they fought away the thoughts. 

They weren't that upset about it. 

Or so they thought.

One day Karl had come up to George with a half-baked idea. 

What if they fucked? 

Of course, Karl wasn't as brazen with the idea but he got his point across.

George thought it over for a few days but eventually agreed to it. 

They both got ready, took a shower, even put extra thought into styling their hair and they met in George's room. 

George laid on top of his sheets, staring at the ceiling, his hands at his side. He was visibly tense and flinched when Karl got onto the bed and assumed the same position as George.

To any outsider, they looked like people participating in a sacrifice of some kind. 

And they felt the same way, they were sacrificing their anxiety(?) to get back at Dream and Sapnap, which felt very out of character for them.

Finally, after ages of awkwardness, George cleared his throat. "Could I perhaps, suck your member?"

George's eyes stayed glued to the ceiling, not daring to move after his statement.

Karl broke into a fit of laughter, clutching his sides. His laughs eased George, who turned his head to look at the laughing man.

"G-George! Member? What the fuck- you sound like some 7th grader writing a shitty smut fic-" 

Karl let out another round of wheezing as George's ears turned pink.

"At least I don't look like a 7th grader." He replied smugly, crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out at Karl.

"You're short too, George. That insult hurts you as well."

Karl went silent before giggling and he poked George's arm.

"Don't tell me, did you write smut in 7th grade?"

George turned his head away from Karl. 

"I don't know what you mean."

Karl fucking lost it. 

"D-DON'T TELL ME YOU USED TO USE 'CUMMED' LIKE IT'S A WORD? PFFT-"

George bit his lip, but it was too late. He started laughing as well, joining Karl in the tear-inducing laughter. They didn't care if they were supposed to be quiet, they couldn't care less about anything at the moment.

The laughter slowed down and the two bottoms found themselves face to face, the heat from both their breaths brushed against each other's cheeks. 

George couldn't help himself and whispered to Karl.

"You're so pretty, you know?"

George's eyes widened as he slapped a hand over his mouth. Karl wasn't as shocked but seemed a little shaken up. 

Eventually, Karl's hands found their way up to George's and pried them away from his mouth. Karl then leaned in and closed the space between them. Karl pulled away as soon as it happened but George pulled him back. 

The two stayed together for a while, eyes closed tightly. George's hands made their way to Karl's forearms and started to rub circles on them while Karl's hands held George's face.

A flustered Karl pulled away. He sat up and stared at the door before turning to look at George. "I- That was nice."

George grinned at the way Karl turned red. He got up and engulfed the smaller man in a hug. "It was."

"..."

"Now can I suck your manhood?"

"GEORGE, WHAT THE FUCK, WE WERE HAVING A BONDING MOMENT! YOU CRADLED ME IN YOUR ARMS!"  
______

In the morning, Sapnap was surprised to not find Karl up and about the kitchen. He went to Karl's room, looking for his boyfriend but the bed was empty. 

He went to Dream's room, who offered his help to find Karl. Sapnap accepted the help and they continued their way to George's room.

They opened the door slowly, sticking their heads in.

They found the two boys cuddled up with each other, clothes slightly splayed around the room, naked bodies on soft comforters and warm skin.

They paused, not sure what to do.

Sapnap spoke first. 

"Wanna fuck?"

"Sure."

"Let's gooo, getting sloppy toppy from Dreamie- WAIT DON'T GO!"

"Too late, you lost 'Sloppy toppy' privileges.”

____

Alt scene request from snowflakes-

Karl fidgeted with his hands as he glanced over to George.

“S-so, are you going to top or-”

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/VjPwpsMwrG
> 
> Here
> 
> Also! My beta reader, Lil ( Snowflake ) wrote something! It's a fluff/angst mix where it centers around immortal Dream falling in love with mortal George time and time again. If you'd like something to make you cry, I'd suggest this and please shower them with love in the comments >:)  
>  [Here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699568)


End file.
